


Something About Edda

by truth_is_hard_101



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, I have suspicions about Aicha, Multiple Perspectives, Not Beta Read, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Season 1, Spoilers, We all know Laurits is Loki, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_is_hard_101/pseuds/truth_is_hard_101
Summary: There’s something strange about Edda. It’s actually more than just one thing, but most people seem to disregard the oddities.Some people can’t.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Something About Edda

Isolde has always known that something wasn’t right in her hometown, but she only becomes more passionate about her investigations after her mother gets sick. As she falls, she knows that there is more out there.

Magne remembers Edda. He may have left as a young child, but he can never forget the time before. It comes back to him as he stares up at the slopes of glaciers and mountains, how strange the place is, and how cold. He replays the moment he faces the old woman over and over as he’s faced with new abilities and premonitions. He cannot let go.

Fjor’s guilt weighs him down as he becomes lower. Limited. Human-like. He is an odd thing in Edda, and he knows it. He may look mortal, but he cannot be. He will never be. Can one month’s events truly change the effects of millennia?

Gry starts looking for answers after Isolde’s death. Magne’s prodding pulls her forward. She continues, even as she’s faced with mysterious occurrences and opposition. For Isolde, she seeks the truth.

Laurits sees it all. He notices what others don’t while keeping as low a profile as possible. Memories tug at him as his suspicions grow. His stunt spoils his anonymity, of course, as well as the fact that he’s related to Magne, but he knows the game would be given up eventually anyway.

Saxa isn’t human. She’s more than fine with it. She is powerful, and she belongs. She has every right to thrive in Edda. Magne threatens that, even as she hopes for allies instead of enemies.

Aicha did not ask for this. She knows that any sort of reveal threatens her. She is strong, but she cannot simply face four Jotunn and live. This may not even be her quarrel, after all, she is not from Edda. She holds out, waiting. She knows that gods exist in Edda.

**Author's Note:**

> Any inaccuracies can be blamed on me binge-watching Ragnarok way too late at night. I have some serious suspicions about Aicha, and if/when Season 2 happens, she’ll probably be important. I’m one of the few people whose first associations with Norse mythology is not Marvel related, so maybe I’m feeling a little more leeway with characterization than some people. I might expand this later. I have no idea where this is going.


End file.
